Insanity Wrapped Into a ToD
by KiraMira
Summary: This your moment to ask the Super Smash Brother characters to answer some sick, twisted questions, or just to do some crazy things! You can dare me, Kira, or my fellow host, Marcie to do whatever you want! Submit an OC to guest star for a whole chapter!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey there. I just decided to make a fic with my amazing fanfiction buddy, Marcie! Check her out: Pk Love Omega. :D**

**So, before we get started: Here are the rules. **

**RULES**

_No yaoi or yuri._

_1 Immunity per host. ;D_

_That's about it..  
>oh yeah,<em>

_Go crazy :D _

_So, yes. Just have fun! And please no rude shit, it makes us sad D: You can submit an OC to come in as a guest star as well. Here we go, the host bios._

**_Name: Me, Kira!  
>Appearance: Blonde hair a little past shoulders, blue eyes<br>Height: 5'6  
><em>****_Favorite Characters: Pikachu, Link, and Captain Falcon  
>Hated Characters: Just Dedede<br>_****_Personality: As if a bunch of internet memes crashed together and made a person. :D Oh yeah, I really like Death Note. Because of my name. Yep._**

_and now we have.. _

**_Name: Marcie  
><em>**_**Appearance: Long black hair down her back, side swept bangs, and hazel eyes (with eyeliner)  
><strong>__**Height: 4'8  
><strong>__**Favorite Characters: Lucario, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link  
><strong>__**Her Obsession xD: Marth and Roy  
><strong>__**Hated Characters: Wario and Ike  
><strong>__**Personality: A quiet fangirl, kawaii (OMFG she is), and a genuine prankster.**_

_ So that's about it for the hosts. We might add more in later. ;D_

_Let's get to the story._

* * *

><p>Kira clapped her hands. In an instant, the lights turned on inside the abandoned warehouse.<p>

Inside, were all of the Smashers that have competed in any of the Super Smash Brother competitions or games. Standing in a corner reading a manga was her good friend Marcie. She giggled as she walked over to Kira, in front of all the smashers.

"Do you know why you are here today?" Kira asked, pointing to each of the smashers. Mario nervously shook his head, and Ike slowly raised his hand.

"I don't know, but I fight for my friends." He smiled and pointed at the two hosts. Marcie rolled her eyes and pulled out a laser gun from her back pocket. Ike yelped and jumped back, holding up his hands. Marth and Roy stifled their laughter.

Kira smiled deviously. "No, you are all here today, because you've been..RICK ROLL'D!" She held up her hands dramatically. It was silent. Wario burped, receiving glares from everyone inside the cramped room. He shrugged, and pointed towards Snake. He was hiding inside of his box, trying not to be seen.

"As in, Rick As-" began Popo from the Ice Climbers, quickly being silenced by his identical sister. Kira pointed her finger at the group.

"You all, are here, because of a popular fanbase. And while you are here, you all are going to suffer in this miserable hell. My name is Kira and-"

"YOU'RE KIRA? SOMEONE, QUICK! GET L! GET DETECTIVE L, OR NEAR, FOR THE FUC-" Toon Link screamed, being cut off by Zelda. Her face was red and she looked ready to die on the spot.

"Link, I told you to not let him read Death Note!" She flustered, facepalming. Link shook his head in confusion.

"It was just a coincidence a girl named Kira would be a host of this hell!"

Kira grabbed the laser gun from Marcie. She pointed it at the ceiling. "The next to make a freaking sound will get shot. But I'll revive you, so the pain never ends." She chuckled.

Nobody made a sound.

Marcie shuffled forward, and she crossed her arms. "I'm Marcie. I'll assist Kira in the mass destruction of you all. Just kidding." She winked and stood next to Kira, hand on her hip.

Kira nodded, and pointed her gun at the group of smashers. They gasped, and held Donkey Kong in front of them. Kira cackled evilly.

"Since I started this, you all need to follow my rules. I decide what goes on in here. I have the ability to have you do whatever you want. So you better not get me mad. Or things will get ugly." She smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you all, by the way. Are you guys ready to regret living? That is, if we get any evil reviewers. Please, do me the honor and tell us how to torture the poor souls."

Marcie smiled, "This might get fun with alot of violence." She tossed a long strand of black hair behind her shoulders.

Ness raised his hand. Kira pointed her gun towards the physic, and he yelped.

"Don't kill me! Lucas told me to ask this! He said, since..her pen-name is Pk Love Omega, if he could get any-"

"NEVER!" Kira roared, pointing her finger towards Ganondorf. He looked at her innocently, half waving.

"DON'T WAVE AT ME! I SAW WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR FINGER!"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "That's how I point-" He began defensively, waving his hands in front of his face.

Kira tossed the gun towards Marcie, who caught it with one hand. Kira pointed towards Ganon. "Shoot him."

Marcie pointed the gun towards Ganondorf. "Die."

Ganondorf leapt to his feat. "NO! I did nothing! Little girl, please-"

Marcie narrowed his eyes. "Did you just call me, little?"

Kira shook her head. "Oh man, Ganon, you're a goner." She laughed into her hand, watching between her fingers.

"I'm NOT LITTLE!"

_**BAM.**_

Standing where Ganon was, was a tall trophy. Kira turned towards the frightened group of smashers. "That'll happen to you guys. Eventually." She quickly touched the golden base of the trophy, and Ganon was back, standing,his eyes wide. Marcie smiled and continued reading her manga, and she walked next to Kira.

Roy gasped. "That's my manga! That's so awesome!" Marth quickly slapped Roy on his arm, and nervously looked at the two hostesses. Marcie smiled, her cheeks pink.

"I know right~? I really like your scenes in it~." She said, smiling genuinely. All of the smashers sat there, mouths open. They were all speechless. Kira chuckled.

"You all are shocked? Well, I'm not. We have our favorites anyways." She shrugged.

"Who's your favorite-a?" Mario asked, fixing his signature hat on his head.

"Not important- oh, what am I saying. I have a boner for Link." She pointed towards the Hylian happily. All of the smashers groaned in disgust.

"YOU WHAT, NOW?" Zelda shrieked, leaping to her feet.

"YEAH, I DO. YOU WANNA GO?" Kira screamed back, starting forward.

"I DO, BLONDIE~!" Zelda cried, running towards Kira, hands outstretched.

Marcie waved. "So, continuing our conversation..please review your truths and your dares. We'll do anything~. Love you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO~!<strong>

**(I'm totally going to beat Zelda up.)**

**Click that review button, and send in whatever crazy, sick, twisted thought you have in your head. **

**Until then!**

**-Kira and Marcie **


End file.
